Easter Mischief
by shield-maiden
Summary: Wanda gets her hands on Pietro's Easter basket and has fun. Rated for candy torture.


Disclaimer: Um, none of it belongs to me and...yeah. 

Author's Note: I got the idea for this fic while listening to the radio. The radio host was sharing with everyone how she eats her chocolate bunnies and, well, I couldn't help but think of Wanda.

This is kind of a sequel to 12 Days of Hexmas, but it's not necessary to read the previous story to enjoy this one, as there are only a few references within the story. This one is only one chapter long. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Wanda marched towards the kitchen, large Easter basket in hand. A milk chocolate bunny held a prominent spot among the other confections including Marshmallow Peeps, Robin's Eggs, and jellybeans.

"Uh, Wanda...sweetums," Todd laughed nervously, "Whatcha doing with that Easter basket? You don't celebrate Easter, you're Jewish, remember?"

"That didn't stop you from forcing me to celebrate Christmas though, did it?"

"No, but that's different."

"How is that any different," she asked, entering the kitchen. " In any case, America has turned it into another candy company celebration right up there with Valentine's Day and Halloween so I don't see what's so wrong about me performing my own celebration right now."

"Whose basket is that, anyways?" Todd started to peek at the basket before Wanda snatched it away.

"It's mine now," she snapped. Pause. "Okay, so Pietro got it from one of his admiring fans. We're twins, so what's his is technically mine anyways, I mean we shared a womb for God's sake- not that I want to think about that right now. Plus, he's got six more of them upstairs. He won't miss this one." Wanda held up a small purple bean up to the light for inspection, "What flavor do you suppose this is?"

"Black Licorice I'd expect," Todd told her. "Although it could be grape, you never know with all those Starburst, Smuckers, Jolly Rancher things running around."

"Hmmm," Wanda popped the bean into her mouth, chewed for a moment before a look of disgust crossed her face and she promptly spit the once-bean into the air. It landed on the floor. "YUCK! Black licorice!" She stuck her tongue out and hopped about for a moment wiping her tongue with her hand before realizing how utterly ridiculous she looked. Still not happy with the resultant after-taste Wanda filled a glass with water and guzzled it down. "Blah, you can have those, Toad."

"No way, I hate black licorice."

"Toad, you eat bugs. Those have to taste ten times more disgusting than black licorice."

"Not when you're genetically predisposed to LIKE bugs."

"Oh, have it your way. I don't have time to argue, there's work to be done."

"Work?"

"Yes." She opened up the package of peeps. "Work." She removed one yellow chick-shaped peep from the package, opened up the microwave, and placed it inside upon a clean plate. Wanda then closed the door and set the time. She smiled sweetly before pressing start.

Todd watched in horror as the chick began to expand in size, growing larger and larger, stretching enough so the white marshmallow could be seen in between the yellow sugar. The Peep doubled in size and pushed to triple it's size when the microwave buzzed.

Wanda opened the door and pulled the peep out of the microwave, shutting the door behind her. She meandered to the table where she began to pull and poke the chick, which was now beginning to shrink. "Probably would have been better roasted over the gas stove," she muttered, pulling off a piece and popping it in her mouth. "Yes, next time it's the gas stovetop for you," she informed the peep. "Would you like to try one Toad?" She snatched the box of peeps from the counter and offered it to him.

"Only if I don't have to torture it," he replied.

"Of course not," she smiled. Todd smiled back, taking a peep from the package and giving it a once over before biting off the head.

"I thought you weren't going to torture it," Wanda smirked.

"It was a quick death," he quipped before stuffing the remainder in his mouth. "What else you got in there?" Todd began to peek inside the basket before Wanda once again snatched it away. "A little possessive are we?"

"Yes," she replied, taking the chocolate bunny from the basket. Wanda gripped the rabbit firmly with her two hands, one on the head, one on the body, and snapped the chocolate rabbit in two pieces.

"Oh, so maybe you aren't as greedy as I thought you were," Todd remarked, holding out his hand for whichever half she would bestow upon him. Neither piece was given to him. The head was placed on a plate on a shelf as Wanda began to nibble the body. "Thanks, Wanda," Todd, grumbled. "Couldn't let me have half of it, could you?"

"Well, I suppose you can have the other half, but not until I'm done disposing of the body."

"Huh?"

"I want the bunny to watch as I disembowel him."

"You know I love you, Wanda, but that is just twisted and wrong." Todd shook his head and headed to the door.

Wanda fixed her aquamarine eyes upon him. "Aren't you going to stay and keep me company?"

"I think I'll pass. Maybe I'll talk to Pietro about your mental problems because this is just one of those things I don't think I should have found out about until after the wedding."

"TOAD! For the last time we are NOT getting married!" She hexed him out of the room. "Gosh, give the guy one little hug of gratitude and suddenly he's planning a life together." She shrugged, before turning back to the chocolate bunny. Wanda gave a little salute to the chocolate head on the shelf before addressing the other half. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

That's it! The end, you can just imagine how much she enjoyed that milk chocolate rabbit...gosh, I want a chocolate bunny of my very own. Mmmmm, chocolate.


End file.
